


Like Satin

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Her skin is like satin  Hermione/Harry/Ginny





	Like Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #8: S – Satin for [](http://mermaidkween.livejournal.com/profile)[**mermaidkween**](http://mermaidkween.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Hermione’s skin is like satin. It’s soft and smooth as Harry’s finger slide along the full curves of her breasts. Her nipples are large, a dark shade of rose, and so sensitive that they tighten into small buds just from feeling his breath against them. All of her is sensitive, which shouldn’t surprise him because she’s always been sensitive beneath the cool aloofness that shields her from the opinions of those who hate Muggleborns or think she’s frigid and smug with her intelligence.

She’s pale and curvaceous with full breasts that fill his hands and round hips. She is self conscious of her shape, even as she lies there without covering herself. He knows her well, knows her better than he knows himself he sometimes thinks, and he can see the insecurity in her dark eyes as she looks at them. He loves the way her body looks, likes the scattering of freckles on her belly and breasts, and he can’t believe he’s never realized she’s beautiful.

Ginny has made him see what’s been right in front of him all along. He loves Hermione but has never thought of her as anything more than a sister. Now, he can’t think of her as anything but _mine_. There’s a smug smile on Ginny’s lips as she moves her hand up Hermione’s leg and she practically purrs when her fingers brush across Hermione’s wet cunt.

He watches her hand, calloused fingers from years of riding a broom rubbing against Hermione’s clit, firm circles that cause Hermione’s hips to arch off the bed and soft moans to escape her lips. Ginny is secure and confident, taking what she wants without allowing insecurities to sway her from her goal regardless of how much patience it may take. She is tan and freckled, her red hair vibrant against Hermione’s pale skin, and he groans when she lowers her pretty face and teasingly swipes her tongue over Hermione’s cunt.

Ginny knows what to do, has spent years imagining Hermione at her mercy, and Harry strokes his cock as he sucks Hermione’s nipple and watches his girlfriend lick her cunt. When he looks at Hermione’s face, he finds her flushed, eyes wide, lips wet, and he kisses her. He rubs against her side, rocking his hips against her as he moves his cock against her satiny skin, whining into her mouth when wet fingers wrap around him and begin to tug.

After she comes, crying out as her cunt tightens around Ginny’s fingers, he rolls over and fucks her. Ginny urges him on and Hermione smiles as she pushes down to meet his thrusts. Her face is soon covered by Ginny’s cunt and he reaches down to caress her full breasts as he licks Ginny’s perky breasts and sucks her nipples while her fingers grip his hair. Ginny tells him to fuck Hermione harder, to use her, to make her come, and there’s a gleam in her dark eyes that arouses him to a point where he forgets everything except the tight wet heat squeezing his cock.

Hermione’s legs wrap around his waist and she grips Ginny’s hips, licking and sucking with soft slurps that drive him wild as he listens and watches. She’s done this before, he realizes with a rush of jealousy, and he fucks her harder as he wonders what other woman’s cunt she’s licked and thinks of other men she might have fucked. Her skin bruises beneath his grip on her hips and he feels her cunt tighten around him until he can’t hold back any longer. He buries himself inside her and comes with a low grunt.

When his body stops shuddering, he rolls off her and falls back on the bed. He watches Ginny lean down and lick her cunt, sucking his come from her as she rides Hermione’s face. Her body trembles and he hears her soft gasp as she comes all over Hermione’s tongue and fingers. He reaches between them and rubs Hermione’s clit hard, twisting it in a way that makes her body writhe beneath Ginny’s, and he listens to her whine as she comes again.

Ginny lies on the other side of Hermione and meets his gaze as his best friend trembles between them. Their hands join and rest on Hermione’s hips and Ginny smiles, a possessive smile that he returns as they move closer to Hermione until she’s cradled between them.

_Ours_.

The End


End file.
